Until Then, At The Promised Place
by A-iroha
Summary: There was nothing was left - except to destroy, and cling on to the memories that everyone else had long since forgotten.


**Until Then, At The Promised Place**

You walked slowly down the empty streets of Paris in the morning. Everything seemed cold and bleak – lonely. You were on a mission to kill a powerful demon in the area.

You pretended not to notice the dark shadow lurking a little behind you, following you all around. You knew the real reason behind it already. You hadn't been leaving your room at all ever since your brother's death two months ago. Yet when you did, you suddenly insisted on going on a mission. Mephisto was worried.

You never told anyone, but you have always imagined that this day would arrive. The day when everyone you love would leave your side. The day when you have no one to depend on or protect anymore.

When you spotted the enemy, you took out a pair of glasses from the inner pocket of your coat and wore it in remembrance of your brother. In spite of the thickness of the glasses, you could see perfectly – which made you wonder if Yukio actually had perfect vision.

Then, you pulled Kurikara out and lighted up your blue flames, charging towards the demon. With the first slash you chopped off its arm. The second cut severed one of its legs. But neither of the injuries were fatal. It wasn't enough to kill the monster yet. All it did was just to slow it down.

Furious, the demon threw its head back and bellowed loudly, the sound ringing repeatedly in your eardrums. You cringed and that created an opening. The demon grabbed you by your head and easily lifted you off the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt much at all and you could still keep your cool.

Without wavering your gaze, you pulled out a gun. The gun your younger brother always used, and blasted two shots into the demon's mouth.

Shrieking, the demon exploded from inside out and disappeared from view.

_Goodbye, goodbye  
>Until the day we meet again, it's goodbye for now<br>For now, goodbye, goodbye  
>We'll meet again<br>At the place we always go back to_

"You did a good job," Mephisto praised. "It was splendid, just like how your brother always complete his missions."

_Just like how Yukio did._

Instead of feeling proud like how you would have in the past, your heart ached a little - and you trudged all the way back from the airport to your dormitory. You were still living in the same run-down place, even though Mephisto asked you to move over to the new building. There was an open space, and you have already proved that you could control your flames properly.

But you refused the offer. You did not want to leave this place which contained so much of your precious memories with your brother. Yukio didn't have a grave - the room was the lone thing that he left you with. Proof that your younger twin really existed.

Alone, walking through the deep snow, you felt like crying but you held back. There was no need to.

_Until the day we meet again,  
>I'll continue to walk together with memories of the days I spent with you<br>And when I feel lost on this path,  
>Remembering your smiling face will help me keep going<em>

_So I want to say 'thank you' rather than 'goodbye'_  
><em>You gave me a place to go back to<em>

You kicked open the door to your room and hung your coat up on the rack. Sighing, you removed your boots and brushed the snow out of your hair, jumping straight onto your bed.

This was your home now, and it always felt good to be home.

Subconsciously, you glanced towards your right – at the empty bed that was still occupied up till two months ago. You got to your feet slowly and moved over to the other side of the room, deciding to sleep in your brother's bed instead.

_'Goodbye' isn't a word of parting  
>Since we've promised to meet again<em>

_Goodbye, goodbye_  
><em>We'll meet again<em>  
><em>Until then, I'll remember the promise we made<em>

"Thank you," you whispered while hugging Yukio's pillow tightly to your chest. After your father died, Yukio had been the one taking care of you although you wanted to convince yourself otherwise.

But he's gone now, you told yourself sternly. Don't think about a guy that isn't even here anymore.

You can't help it. You can't help but remember about him. He was another reason for you to defeat Satan. He was your blood-related brother.

He was family.

_Goodbye, goodbye  
>Until the day we meet again, it's goodbye for now<br>For now, goodbye, goodbye  
>We'll meet again<br>At the place we always go back to_

'No, don't leave yet! Wait for me!' You wanted to shout, but you couldn't. You couldn't afford to join him yet. Revenge, you had to avenge Yukio's death first. You had to savagely murder Satan and force him to apologise to everyone - repent for the numerous lives he stole.

So, wait for me - at the promised place.

Until then, at the promised place.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ao no Exorcist does not belong to me.

**Author's notes:** The words in italic are from the song _Kaeru Basho_ by _Thelma Aoyama_, which directly translated means The Place To Return To. Also, I used the English translation and only took out the parts that I needed, so of course the song is longer than the few paragraphs that are here.


End file.
